beybladebcfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Cetus WD145RS
Grand Cetus WD145RS (known in Japan as Grand Ketos WD145RS) is a Defense-Type Beyblade, featured on the Random Booster 5 in Japan. Since Grand Cetus was released in two shades of Bright and Shadow, it has two spin tracks, Tornado 125, and WD145. The other version is Grand Cetus T125RS. Its owner is Wales. It was released as a normal bey under Hasbro. Face Bolt: CetusEdit The face represents the whale (sea monster in the constellations), Cetus. ﻿It is one of the 88 star constellations. http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/0/04/Facebolt_CETUS_BB82B_36149.pngAdded by DarkusAlpha Energy Ring: CetusEdit Cetus' Energy Ring comes in white with blue waves and blue with aqua blue waves. It has a wave pattern, along with two fish tails at the sides, looking like a whale diving into water. It is very balanced so it is good fo http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/1/1c/KETOS.jpgAdded by Aljed24 r Stamina/Defense/Balance type customs. One good Balance combo is Hades Cetus GB145EWD. Fusion Wheel: GrandEdit The Grand Wheel is a bigger Burn Wheel, with more detail. It doesn't exactly have a complex design, but it is an OK Stamina Wheel but It is too light to provide any decent Defense capabilities despite at some points it is even thicker than Earth. And yet,it is a worse version of the Burn Wheel due to the separate indents in the Wheel and small gaps and ridges creating some recoil and Attack power. But you would not consider Grand as your top Attack Wheel, but your back up, Attack Wheel. The Grand Wheel looks similar to the Escolpio Wheel. It outclasses Rock, http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/d/d4/GRAND.jpgAdded by Aljed24 Counter, Leone, Escolpio, Gravity, and is tied with Hell in Defense. Since its side is a bit round, it can absorb attacks well. When used in this combo: ''MF-H Grand Cetus SW145/WD145/ED145/TR145/UW145/GB145/230/TH170RB/RS/RSF ''it will have amazing Defensive power. Spin Track: Wide Defense 145Edit Wide Defense 145 is a lot like Eternal Defense 145, but ED145 is free spinning, and WD145 is stable, giving more protection from Upper Attacks. Like ED145, it features 3 'wings' that sit on the Spin Track to protect it from low attackers. The disadvantage of the wings on WD145 is that they are locked onto the Track, and do not spin freely. This creates a lot of recoil when hit by low attackers, and often sends the WD145 user either flying or sends it dangerously off Balance or even breaking it in rare cases. One advantage WD145 has over the free-spinning ED145 is that now Beys are less likely to get caught in the 'hooks' at the end of each wing. This will stop rare self-KO's that ED145 provided. The T125 Spin Track that comes with the alternate version of Grand Ketos is less flawed and is recommended over this version, which comes with WD145. However, Since Grand is so light, you would want to stick to the WD145 ver. because WD145 was more weight and is taller for more Defense. It is outclassed by TR145/R145/SW145/UW145/C145/ED145/M145/BD145/GB145 due to high recoil. http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/8/82/WD145.jpgAdded by Aljed24 Performance Tip: RS﻿Edit RS (Rubber Sharp) is disputably the best Defense Performance Tip out there and was only available with the Beys Grand Ketos WD145RS and Grand Ketos T125RS. Like the name suggests, it is a version of the Sharp Performance Tip that comes with Beys such as Flame Sagittario C145S and Storm Aries 125S etc. But is made of rubber, and the shape is more like BS. The rubber creates a lot of friction with the stadium floor thus making is very difficult to move the Bey around or knock it over, much less knock it out of the stadium. It also moves very little and stays mostly centered in the middle of the stadium, providing further protection from attacking beys. However, when launched with the Sliding Shoot technique, it moves around slowly and surprisingly provides 2 star Attack because the Tip is made of rubber, it has very little Stamina like all the rubber Tips, but due to there not being much surface area in contact with the stadium floor, it does have more Stamina than the other rubber Tips. Despite having a lot of friction, it still has poor Balance like all sharp tips. Altogether RS is a great Tip but every blader should own multiples as RS wears down after extensive use and Defense will be reduced. RS can be used in the balance-type combo Hell Bull TR145RS. http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/d/dc/RS.jpgAdded by Aljed24 Other VersionsEdit *Grand Cetus WD145RS Aqua Sword Strike Re-Color